


色诱医生（Seduction Doctor）［6］

by Luoluo0817



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luoluo0817/pseuds/Luoluo0817
Summary: Sherlock wanted to seduce the doctor, but he didn't know how to do it. One day, he found a master of sex on the Internet. The master told him how to use the perfect physical advantage to make his roommate gay.In fact, the plan was successful by half, and the rest of the time they was spent flirting with each other
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	色诱医生（Seduction Doctor）［6］

**Author's Note:**

> 记得回去看清warning哟

“Sherlock，你想好了吗，我想我前面已经说的很清楚了，你这么聪明，应该明白我的意思。”  
“是，我明白。”  
“那你也应该知道，这一步走出去，我们很可能就再也回不去了，还是确定要继续吗？”  
“要。”

医生无奈的叹了口气，他现在越来越摸不透Sherlock在想什么了。

侦探此时就和那个晚上他偷偷看见的一模一样，只着衬衫身下一丝不挂，就那么跪坐在John的眼前。

医生俯下身去蹭着Sherlock的唇，叹息着告诉他。

“Sherlock，今天你有两个任务，稍后我会告诉你，我没说之前你只需要做你自己，随你的心就可以，除此以外没有别的要求，但是如果想让我停下来，就说‘停下’，我保证我无论在做什么，都会立刻停下。”

侦探没有说什么，只是仰着脖子去吻他。

于是这个吻冗长而缠绵，Sherlock有点轻微的缺氧，身上却被医生的手惹的四处起火，仅仅只是一个吻的时间，他就彻底放松下来。

医生看着仅仅一个吻就已经变成这样的侦探，之前混沌的思绪缓缓清晰有了一个计划。

手指带着满满的润滑剂下滑到两腿之间摸到那个入口的时候，Sherlock本能的紧张了起来，于是医生轻柔的安抚他。

“没事的Sherlock，相信我，放松。”

Sherlock有点惊讶，那个人告诉自己的可能会有的疼痛几乎没怎么感觉到，他的医生简直是极致温柔了，每进行一步都要看着自己的眼睛反复确认是不是有强烈的不适感，Sherlock从来都不知道惩罚居然是这样的，没有恐慌，没有害怕，他得到的全都是温柔的保护。

于是侦探的胆子逐渐大起来，即使对具体实践依然所知不多，他也相信John不会让自己受伤。

同时Sherlock也收起了最开始的小心翼翼开始变得生动起来。

他不知道惩罚就是惩罚，该有的可一个都不会少。

Sherlock颤抖着双腿直起一点点，就被John向上顶起的动作磨的腿软又落回原地，反而进的更深，后穴深处的痉挛抽动始终没停下，小卷毛被高潮折磨的一点力气也没有，却也不抗拒，只是小声说着“轻点”，努力放松自己去接纳医生。

“不…等……”

John又怎么能这么轻易就放过他，Sherlock向前蹭两下，就被医生手心的茧撸了个来回，马眼也被狠狠的摩挲，侦探承受不住立即惊喘着后退，埋在后穴里的龟头就重重的顶上敏感点，爽的人一个劲儿的抖，细腰乱颤着，呻吟里浓重的哭腔勾着身下人的理智，没动两下就要软下腰肢攥着床单细细的喘，缓解被剧烈刺激带来的高潮感。

John起了坏心思，伸手捏了一下乳尖，Sherlock立刻呜咽着后退躲避，尚未结束高潮的小穴再一次紧缩起来，精瘦的腰一阵乱颤，抖着腿根腰身软成一滩水，连带着手指都没了力气，挽不住医生的脖子，呻吟着凑上去索吻，希望面前的人能放过他。

“为什么动两下就不动了？没力气了？”John被他这么来来回回吊着也难受，忍不住出声问他。

Sherlock凌乱的额发搭在温柔的眉眼上好看的一塌糊涂，有点委屈的看着医生，喘息着努力平复颤抖的声线，想让自己看起来没那么狼狈。

“不是…太快了怕受不了……”

“你这样不上不下的自己不难受么？”

“难受……那John要不要帮帮我啊？”

Sherlock说完就笑起来，眼尾漾出好看的弧度，整个人柔软又带着点说不出的娇俏，勾人的眸子含着水，简直是要命的杀器，全身心信赖的模样小钩子一样在医生心里狠狠挠了一下。

John一下子觉得心都被掏空了，果然即使是惩罚，自己也不能拿他怎么样。

他也实在是没有办法。

侦探乖的过分，被操的狠了也不吵闹，只是轻微的向前挣动，骨节分明的手指无意识向前伸去，攥紧了深色的床单，口中泄出些许无力承受的啜泣，随即就忍了下来，软下腰强迫自己适应让人几乎神志不清的快感。

Sherlock的意志都被体内的不断进出的东西磨没了，枕头此刻头发湿了的搭在额前，被干的话都说不完整，只知道本能的向前逃，然而身体里过多的润滑剂顺着大腿滴下来，Sherlock羞的浑身发抖，无力的拽着床单试图缩紧穴口，但是高潮的快感没过去，侦探从耳根红到了脖颈，抬起湿漉漉的眼睛无声的向John求助。

看着勉强支撑着手臂想要起身的侦探，John没忍住上前按着人的手腕就压在了床上，Sherlock一点力气也没有了，漂亮的眼睛不知所措的望向他的医生，完全没察觉医生又起了什么坏心思，眼角泛着水光，整个人惊慌的一抖。

他像一只等待被捕猎的小鹿，他的高潮甚至都还没有结束，断断续续袭来的快感持续不断的抽走所剩无几的力气，越来越敏感的身子让Sherlock慌的不行。

John看着就觉得可爱的要命，上下扫视着这副完美的身体，Sherlock的身材真是没的说，锁骨深陷，细腰翘臀，修长笔直的腿轻微颤抖，被看了几眼忽然就从脸红到了脖颈。

手上用了点力气推开身上的人，Sherlock别过脸去用叫的半哑的低沉嗓子小声抗拒。

“John……别看了……”

“Sherlock你还记得你今天有任务吧？”

“啊？我…唔…”

还没等Sherlock说完，John就低下头亲他，被动接受的人就连被强吻也是温柔的承受，舌尖被勾住不放，氧气被夺走，Sherlock的意识因为缺氧开始有些模糊，然而双手还被攥着，只能用腿轻轻的蹭着医生，小幅度的推拒，John生生又被他蹭硬了。

Sherlock还在不应期里，腿根甚至都还在轻微抽搐，感受到John又想做什么以后差点哭出来，摇着头用细长的手指攥着床单求他给自己一点喘息的时间。

“会…受不了…John…”

Sherlock的呼吸都乱了节奏，双腿蹭着床单摩挲，John想伸手去触碰穴口，却被一只手轻轻的挡了一下，侦探另努力勾下医生的脖子，一把低沉的好嗓子轻轻在他耳边撒娇。

“我还在高潮……John别玩。”

谁都无法拒绝Sherlock的。

骄傲却从不强硬，受不了了就会压着声音求饶，但也只是请求而已，断断续续有一句没一句的，漂亮的眼睛里只有医生一个人。

“我记得的……John想要我做什么啊…”

此刻的Sherlock宛若伊甸园中散发着甜腻气息的果实。含着水汽弯下来的眼角，被快感诱惑的长腿蜷缩着在床上轻蹭，细白好看的手指摩挲着床单忍不住攥住一点，又呻吟着摇头放开的样子，带着一点点娇气的柔软，就让人控制不住的想再欺负他，再过分一些，让他哭出来，让他失控，撕掉理智的外壳让他崩溃的哭喊，让他再也没有办法维持这副样子，让他沦为欲望的奴隶，只能依赖自己获得救赎。

每当John觉得已经血脉喷张的时候，Sherlock总有更加勾人的姿态让他再次燃起火。

侦探缓了缓高潮的快感，抖着腿根靠在枕头上拉起被子盖住自己，伸出舌尖舔了舔唇，拽起被子的一角咬在口中，而后伸出一条长腿夹住被子有意无意的蹭，粗糙的布料擦过前端又让Sherlock忍不住喘了一声，深处愈发麻痒渴望，抬眼带着些许挑衅看向John，甚至刚刚高潮时的红晕都未完全消退，眼波流转间却极尽挑逗。

可是乱蓬蓬的小卷毛又让他乖顺的仿佛被诱拐的少年，眼神又欲又无辜。

“John…我受不了…会…”

John根本等不了他说完，立刻上去堵了侦探的唇。

他是故意的。

电光火石间，John脑子里只炸开了这一句话，眼前的尤物让他头皮发麻。

会坏。会哭。会崩溃。会射不出来。还是会失禁。

John知道这些Sherlock都做的到。

这个小混蛋最擅长的不就是用身体在极端情欲下的反应来诱惑John么，让他一步一步沦陷，即使万重道德枷锁，都无法抽离。

他就是个天生的小荡妇，这样敏感又多情的身体，足够John开发出他所有想要的反应。

医生吻着身下的人，手上一刻不停的挑逗胸口和腰窝，膝盖陷在Sherlock双腿之间，隔着被子摩擦给他刺激，嘴上也同样不放过他。

“怎么这么浪，嗯？多等一会儿都不行？”

可是Sherlock根本受不住医生用这种声音对他说下流话，一下子泪眼朦胧，身体与心理的双重刺激达到顶峰。

“唔别……啊……”

侦探面红耳赤，被压制完全，弓起身体抱着John的胳膊在被子里射了个干净。

Sherlock对于自己的眼神掌握的真算是炉火纯青了。

他的身体也同样让人无法抗拒，穿上衣服正经查案的模样和脱下衣服时放荡又敏感的身体也让John彻底栽在了他身上。

医生忍不住去想当他软下腰伏在办公用的桌子上，被羞耻支配着还是只能张开腿被John搞的浪叫连连的时候，医生脑子里除了弄坏他，也就没有别的念头了。

“Sherlock，第一个任务，敏感点在哪里？找给我看。”

Sherlock毕竟还是低端玩家，玩不过John，瞬间满眼的惊愕。医生视而不见。

侦探试图用抗拒和示弱来改变医生的心意，然而根本没有用，John反复的擦过他的敏感点，却不肯给他实质性的快感，一次一次把人推向边缘但是不让他越过那条线。

几次下来Sherlock就被折磨的越来越恍惚。

医生看着他马上就要撑不住的样子，伸手去握了侦探的腰手指反复在上面打转。

“不……我不……”

终于，在一次剧烈的颤抖时却还是被迫停下了快感的时候，Sherlock终于控制不住发出一声啜泣，随后带着哭腔的呻吟就断断续续的传到了医生的耳中。

John由着他塌下腰软着身体蹭了蹭，好心的给了侦探一个小小的高潮，心里却清楚这样只能让人更难受。

“呜…不够…John……”

只要再多一下，就那么一下，碾过敏感点的瞬间就能让他失去理智，让他崩溃哭求。

John终于如愿以偿的看到他的侦探呜咽着一个劲儿掉眼泪，一双剪水瞳无措的望着他，幼态又无辜，抖的话都说不完整，抬起脸泪眼朦胧的样子任谁看了都要动心。

“可以给你，第二个任务，自己忍着不能高潮”，John打定了主意要调教一下迟钝的侦探，“可以做到吗？”

“不…别……”

“我没有在跟你开玩笑哦，忍住不许高潮，不然等会儿有的你后悔。”

John已经足够了解Sherlock的身体，知道他最怕最受不了的是什么，Sherlock也知道医生说一不二，此刻除了呜咽着可怜兮兮的拽着他的胳膊求情，Sherlock并不知道做些什么才能救自己。

上天为证，他更没办法自己忍住不高潮。

随即一切开始，侦探哭喘的厉害，一声声承受不住的呜咽撩着John的理智。体内的肉棒画着圈磨那处最敏感的地方，Sherlock小腹抽动着全身紧绷，后面夹紧了医生的手指眼看就要攀上高潮。

爽的快失控同时又恐惧着后果的Sherlock泪眼朦胧再一次撒着娇试图让John放过他，然而医生早已摸透了他故作可怜的招数，根本无动于衷。

Sherlock低沉的声线本来就好听，如今被操透了颤颤巍巍又有些娇气的求饶，甜腻的要命，话都说不稳的样子激发了John心里十成十的欲望，收不住的声音让侦探痉挛着咬住手指呜咽，一个劲儿哭喘摇头，色气无比的动作瞬间让整个人仿佛春药一般，任谁看去，也断然不会放过他。这副湿漉漉又好欺负的样子，就是注定会被人扒开了玩坏的，操的他彻底变成一个好看的性爱娃娃。

意识里并不想高潮，可他忍不住，真的忍不住。内里都已经被折磨到酸软糜烂，渴求的一塌糊涂，简直像一个实打实的荡妇。

John同样也没有放过他，拽过他的手指轻轻摩挲：“有这么好看的手，别咬破了，实在忍不住就咬我的吧。”

医生太了解他，知道反而是自己的手Sherlock才无法真的去咬，果然，侦探一点力气也不敢用，根本拦不住呻吟不说，反而不得不开始用灵活湿软的舌尖去舔舐John故意使坏的指尖，嗯嗯啊啊叫的好不可怜。

医生知道怎么折磨怀里的人，十指连心，Sherlock灵活的舌尖扫过指腹时不免勾的John心痒，于是他操一下，小侦探被动的舔一下，哼哼唧唧扭着腰，绷紧大腿伏在床上，淫猫儿一样，一味只会勾引人。

Sherlock就是个不折不扣的小糖精，又软又甜，故意卖乖存了心诱惑的时候，John恨不得命都给他。

这样被强迫累积的快感最让人无法承受，可是他又实在是不敢随便就去摸下面，抖着腿根一下迎合一下躲避，矛盾又色情无比。

Sherlock意识到他现在这个样子求饶根本没用，神志不清的情况下伸出手拽住床单试图往前爬一些，刚颤抖着迈出一点，就被John抱着大腿一把拽回身下，头部狠狠剐蹭过敏感点，可怜的侦探已经到了极限，身子一抖，甜腻的呻吟不要钱一样。

Sherlock被自己的声音羞得满脸通红，努力咬了唇却还是爽的轻哼，抬起手臂遮住脸，意识极度抗拒着还是高潮了，完全被医生掌控的身子爽的他话都说不出来，塌下腰一个劲儿的痉挛，抖的John按都按不住，手指拼了命拽紧床单，手腕青筋根根分明，美好的身体曲线一览无遗，这样欲到了骨子里的身体，它的主人却只知道眨着满含水雾的漂亮眼睛，无措又可怜的看着John，睫毛上的水珠随着眨眼往下掉，生来高傲的Sherlock已是柔软至极，希望医生能看在他不是故意高潮的份上，别给他惩罚。

他早就忘了这一切的开始，原本就是一场惩罚。

世界上唯一的伟大的咨询侦探，唯一的Sherlock holmes，如今在自己身下，动也不敢动的高潮，生怕自己再叠加什么快感让这具身体变得更浪荡。

侦探清楚自己不能再承受这种折磨了，否则一定会像猫发情一样勾着John要个不停，他真的怕被玩坏。

你能想象有这样的人存在吗，明明在情欲的巅峰，身体和意识都被完全操控，甚至脸上都沾着淫靡的液体，可眼神却是让人无法抗拒的清澈与纯洁。

看他无助的承受自己的侵犯，明明意识里一直拒绝身体却爽的不断出卖自己，穴里无力的缩紧，整个人乱的一塌糊涂，却性感的要命。

“我知道你不是故意不听我的话，可是刚刚是谁自作主张要跑的？被拽回来爽成这样该怪谁啊？”

Sherlock说不出话，他知道John不会放过自己了。

更糟糕的是，John这样压着声音和他说话，手上动作不停，他几乎是毫无悬念的就又被玩硬了。

侦探从来没有像这样狼狈过，无论是被案件困扰，还是被Mycroft又一次说笨，都没有这样无助羞耻过，John总是有办法让Sherlock陷入新一轮更深的崩溃。

被束缚了太久的性器一下子射不出来，可是John居然根本没有帮他，碰都不碰一下，反而不断刺激敏感点让侦探已经无法承受的干性高潮无限延长，绵长又强势的快感让本来就敏感的Sherlock哭喘着停都停不下来，蜷缩着痉挛，他从来都没有像这一刻一样脑海中几乎坚定了一个念头。

救命…真的被玩坏了……

于是动人喘息更是甜到心坎里：“呜…到了…John…太多了…真的坏掉了…”

“乖，因为你刚刚失败了，所以第二个任务，不许碰自己，再高潮一次。”

Sherlock眼泪掉的更厉害，摇着头几乎要崩溃掉：“不行…我不行…John别折磨我…”

医生顶着那块软肉快速操了几下，Sherlock立刻再次痉挛起来，眼泪掉的厉害。

侦探已经接近极限，抓着医生的领子在他怀里抖成一团，卷毛蹭着人的脖颈，向上看去的眼睛里却是极度的渴望，有气无力的呻吟软的像猫儿一样。水盈盈地落下零星的泪珠勾挂在纤长的睫毛上，显得脆弱不已。臀部却又向后翘起，肠壁不住抽搐，紧紧包裹着侵入的异物，像是生怕John会骤然离开他的身体。

“你看，你可以的，再自己动动，去一次。”

John看了看可怜的不行的侦探，似乎大脑都停下了转动的样子，看上去十分脆弱恍惚，于是一直埋在心底的问题脱口而出。

“那换一个，Sherlock，为什么骗我。”

Sherlock依然下意识摇头抗拒，医生扳过他的下巴，强迫人看着自己的眼睛。

“Sherlock，告诉我，为什么骗我。”  
“我没有……”

“那电脑上那些聊天记录是什么回事？他是谁？你为什么要学习这些？”  
“没有他……”

到了这种时候居然还护着那个人，医生气不打一处来，伸手拿了一盒东西过来。

Sherlock看清那是什么的时候就猜到John可能要干什么了。

“John…求你…不行…这个绝对不行……”

但是那个尼古丁贴片毫不留情的就贴在了侦探的乳尖上。

剧烈的刺激感一下子逼的Sherlock临近崩溃，摇着头根本承受不住这种折磨。

强烈的感觉自最敏感的部位传递进那个最聪明的大脑，侦探呜咽着浑身痉挛，白皙的颈子绷出漂亮的线条，就和医生曾经幻想过的一模一样，甚至更加色情，剧烈收缩的内壁瞬间夹的John都发痛。

“Sherlock，告诉我，为什么。”John缓缓抬手去隔着贴片去折磨侦探的乳头，用指甲反复轻柔的剐蹭。

Sherlock一下子绷不住抽泣起来，泪蒙蒙的眼睛这下真的是可怜兮兮了。

“因为喜欢…喜欢John…她说只要能让你对我也有兴趣，就可以把你留下来了…我想让你留在我身边……”  
“……什么？？”

Sherlock的声音听起来前所未有的难过：“我没有对别人做过实验…也没有别人…John我不是有意的，我做的那些也不都是因为她教的，我对你说的话都真的是我想说的…我没有骗你。”

John已经吃惊的说不出话。

“你下午那样说我以为你…你不想要我了…才想再努力尝试一下…如果上了床你还是不喜欢我……”

“还是不喜欢你该怎么办？”

Sherlock顿了顿，最后还是挫败的低头。

“我不知道怎么办，我还是很喜欢你。”

Sherlock生的好看，那双眼睛尤为灵动勾人，完美的唇形，弯下来的眸子仿佛装了个银河，漂亮的要命，此刻又是那种John最熟悉的，交错伤痕的眼底，覆盖一层压不住的喜欢。

噢。噢天。

John的心都要被这双眼睛看化了，像抚摸一只猫儿那样去揉他的头发，这个漂亮的小糖精，他总是这样。

John不再折磨他，缓慢的撕掉贴片，伴随着侦探一声一声因为长时间刺激娇的不像话的呻吟，给他最后一次高潮。

真不是John不守承诺，Sherlock高潮时的表情和反应实在是又纯又欲，红唇微张，俨然一副被玩透了的模样，淫荡却又极度不耐操，娇气的不行，明明一个劲儿的掉眼泪但是就是色情的让人心痒难耐。

Sherlock浑身颤栗的被医生抱在怀里揉弄，下身进进出出一点喘息的机会都不留，快感已经开始取代理智，脑子里除了本能追求性欲已经什么都快要不剩下。

“sweety.”John丝毫不顾他的极限，咬着人耳朵往里吹气，炸的Sherlock头皮发麻，于是那声回应仿佛已经在脑海里说了无数遍一样，脱口而出，连后悔的机会都不留给侦探。

“Johnny？”在心底悄悄叫过无数次的名字就这么脱口而出，这是医生从未听过的温柔的甚至有些甜腻的声音，尾音还因为敏感点被磨了而带着娇喘，眼睛看向他的瞬间带着让人沉沦的爱意和依赖，几乎一瞬间，就能让John彻底失去理智。

“嗯……要到了……求你John……啊不……啊啊啊”侦探一面小声拒绝说自己承受不了，一面又勾着医生的脖子低低的讨要。

于是医生了然，伸手下去握住人颤抖跳动的阴茎，强迫他看着自己的眼睛，凑近了低下声音缓慢的命令一般的告诉他。

“Sherlock，这次只是很小的惩罚”，说着医生的手指用了点力气去磨了娇嫩的马眼，不顾侦探已经濒临崩溃的哭吟，如同恶魔低语一样的引诱他去幻想，“下一次再出现这种情况，我就往这里贴贴片。”

Sherlock睁大了眼睛，随之而来的是剧烈的颤抖，John了解他，知道即使没有真的去做，就凭侦探聪明的大脑也可以立即想象出这种情况，然后身体就会做出反应。

Sherlock的眼泪都掉在了John的身上，小腹抽动着只知道摇头，简直不敢回忆自己是怎么又被强迫着去了一次，引以为傲的聪明大脑完全停下了运转，只知道John还不让他碰自己，一下也不行，甚至高潮了也不让摸，医生操一下，手上动一下，自己就射一点，漂亮又放荡的身子完全被席卷而来的灭顶快感玩坏了，脸上满是泪痕，漂亮的唇间沾染了John恶意抹上去的精液，Sherlock根本就是无意识的伸出粉舌一小口一小口的舔进去吞下，口中的呻吟浪荡又娇媚，百转千回勾的人心痒。

可怜的人儿浑身上下敏感的要命，Sherlock甚至没有办法判断自己高潮是不是结束了，被操透了的身子碰一下，抖一下，却浑身软的没力气逃开，只能被摸的一个劲儿乱颤。

他已经什么都射不出来了，可是高潮还在继续，穴里的嫩肉出卖他的意志，放荡的夹着医生的东西一个劲儿紧缩。

Sherlock忍不住，他停不下来。

况且他想让John快些射出来，好停止这场无端而生的惩罚，于是只能含着眼泪强忍着颤抖和快感凑上去夹着医生的东西，每一次都被刺激的要哭，还是努力主动用敏感点去磨，叫了太久连低沉的声线都磨的又软又甜，乖的让John心里一阵一阵发紧。

“这就是……John要的吗……”Sherlock已经不知道自己在说什么，只是泪汪汪的颤着睫毛。

“是。”John吻着他，极尽温柔。

侦探伸出舌尖，任由医生逗弄，已经丝毫不压抑自己的颤抖和那些身体反应，甚至不由自主的握了John的手，扬起脖子凑上去索吻，他需要这个，反反复复已经不记得多少次的高潮后，他急切的需要John的吻来安抚自己。

医生坐在床上一点一点翻完了所有的聊天记录，此时的心态和下午的时候已经完全不同，看着这些只觉得可爱无比。

怀里的小卷毛已经累的昏睡过去，但是电脑的光太亮让侦探睡的很不安稳，哼哼唧唧的抱着John的腰小声抱怨。

“谢谢。不过John说了他永远也不会离开我的。 SH”

医生终于笑起来，看看自己愚蠢的猜测，他的侦探这么聪明，怎么会放任他们之间有任何误会产生。

“John……”Sherlock小声叫他的名字。

John懊恼的叹气，顺手揉揉怀里的小卷毛，趁他哼哼唧唧的时候低头吻了吻额头。

“听着Sherlock，小坏蛋，你刻意撩我的时候我受不了，不是因为我喜欢你这样的故作姿态，只是因为我发现了不一样的你，我为此而感到激动和欣喜，我知道你不是人们肤浅表面看到的样子，所以总是期待能发现更多的你，直到你无论做什么怎样去选择，我都不会惊讶并且能及时理解然后和你站在一边，我爱你，也只有你而已，不因为任何的因素，你不用费尽心思勾引我，我也会爱你，我只是爱你，Sherlock。”

侦探不知道到底是清醒了没有，又往医生身上蹭了蹭，裹着一团被子在John的胳膊上找了个舒服的位置。

“John…太亮了…停下…naya”


End file.
